Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic commerce identity authentication, in particular to a construction and analysis system of touch screen user key press behavior pattern, and an identity recognition method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
The impact of computer networks to human life and economy is incomparable with the impact of other information carriers. Its high-speed development and all-around infiltration accelerate the informatization process of the entire society. Therein, electronic commerce is one important application of the Internet technology, which is becoming a global economic subject and develops very fast. In the increasingly growing electronic commerce market, quite a number of users start to turn to mobile commerce.
However, with the development of various electronic commerce websites, more and more potential hazards involving the security of electronic transactions emerge, and behaviors of illegal users who pretend to be illegal users to steal information and account funds cause extremely great troubles to electronic commerce websites and users. Traditional electronic commerce websites authenticate user identities by using usernames and passwords to guarantee identity legality of users in use. However, such method is based on an assumption that only legal users know their usernames and passwords. Once account information is embezzled, the traditional method cannot effectively guarantee the security of user accounts. How to effectively recognize the real identities of users has already been a problem which is greatly concerned by people in development of electronic commerce on mobile terminals.